


Tame the Wild

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, twinges of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: After a particularly hard villain hunt, Jason needs a different way to blow off some steam.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 100





	Tame the Wild

Finally. 

Tactical gear and weapons left an incriminating trail from the door to the bedroom. But the hunt for another of Gotham’s ‘entrepreneurs’ was done. The fool was in jail… with a broken nose among other things. And now Jason was dragging you onto the bed, watching you bounce on the surface before leaning over you. 

His lips kissed. His teeth nipped. And his hands shook as they hovered over your bare skin gleaming in the moonlight. 

His breathing was erratic. His pupils were blown wide, wild. And his jaw clenched shut tight against the adrenaline in his blood. 

“Please.” Jason nuzzled his nose under your jaw. Then he quickly flipped you. Grabbing your wrist, he placed your hand over his neck. “Please, Y/N-”

You looked away, unsure. He was such a glutton for pain. For punishment. You weren’t a fan of bringing that into your bed. 

But then you squeezed. Just enough to feel his skin give under your fingertips. He sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering shut. Fire ignited under your skin. In an odd way, this was the only time Jason ever looked to be at peace: when he was under you, and after, when he fell asleep beside you. 

When you tightened your grip further, a cry died in his throat. With your other hand, you tugged on his hair to make him arch his neck further into your grip. “Oh,” you breathed, “I’m going to destroy you.”

His eyes rolled back. Desperately he humped the air, rolling further and further trying to find your heated core to rub against. But you weren’t there. “Y/N- Please. I need you. I need- fuck.” He hissed. 

Again you bit down on his shoulder to hear that rush of air. You caught his wrists when he reached for you. He could easily overpower you, but still you held his hands above his head. And you silenced him with a deep kiss, rolling your core against his thigh. 

“How much do you need me, Baby?” Licking over his Adam’s apple, you hummed into his skin before gripping his throat again. “What do you need?”

“Everything.” He rushed a series of breaths. If he kept going like that, he was going to hyperventilate. “Everything, Y/N. I- falling. I’m falling.” For a split second he overwhelmed the grip you had on his wrists and dragged your head up so he could steal all the breath you had in your lungs with a kiss. You struggled, pushing against his chest. But he was ravenous. Out of control. 

Behind the hunger was fear. Despite what he told Bruce or Dick, close-calls did get to him. 

Finally you fought away from him. Faster than he could recover, you had one of his arms dragged back to the bedpost. Cold metal clicking around his wrist gave him pause. At the sight of the other cuff in your hand, Jason sat with his back against the headboard. He stretched out his other arm for you to restrain. A smile spread across his face. Gone was the fear. The hunger reamined, burning in full force. 

Tonight, he really did need everything. 

Walking away from the bed, you headed for the opposite wall. A year ago you’d had a large mirror installed. It covered the whole wall. Because of the way the window looked into the room, if the mirror was uncovered, an intruder would think the bed was over there. Until it was too late. You kept it covered during the day against the sun. But it had other uses than survival. 

Jason groaned as you pulled back the heavy curtain. You caught his gaze in the reflection. He looked one step away from primal. One step away from a caged beast ready for the taming. He whined when you didn’t immediately return to the bed. Instead, you’d gone for the small chest in the corner. You came back with a ball gag; he usually filled your mouth with it. 

“Open up.”

“Y/N-” He accepted your kiss, then did as you ordered. His eyes closed at the sound of the clasp locking into place. You kissed the orb and sat back on your haunches. 

“You look gorgeous,” you teased. Your lip caught between your teeth when his abs contracted under the praise. “You do,” continuing seriously. “All that strength spread out for me to admire.” Crawling on your hands and knees, you settled beside him. “I’m a lucky woman, getting to see you in action. In the streets… and in the sheets.”

Jason rolled his eyes and groaned at your joke. But he was smiling behind the gag. His breath stuttered as you began to run your hand up and down his thigh closest to you. It caught in his throat as your touch inched closer and closer to his cock, making it twitch. 

“All that strength, doing what you’re good at, doing it your way. All that care behind the mask. More than anyone gives you credit for. The control you have out there… in here. It makes me weak,” you breathed on his neck, “and wet like nothing else.” Distracted, Jason turned to face you, humming some reply through the gag. 

That’s when you struck. Your fingers danced up his thigh and wrapped around his cock. His hips bucked in your grip. Then again, fucking himself as best he could. With your other hand, you forced his gaze to the mirror. 

“Look at you, fucking yourself like such a good man. I can see it in your eyes. You’re close already. Never takes much. Not when we’ve been successful. Especially not when I’m in charge of your pleasure.” Your nails bit into his jaw. “Look.” 

Jason drooled around the gag. You continued to drag your hand up through his leaking precum, then twisting the slick down to his base. His hips jerked. He was very close. A groan sounded around the gag. You’d slowed the pace to keep him at a simmer. You had so much more planned. Three times you stroked him to the edge. Only to take him back while he watched himself slowly break apart by your hand. You lathed your tongue over his nipple in between, murmuring more praise against his skin. 

Finally, you had enough. 

You straddled his waist. Watching him, feeling him pulse in your hand, you were nearly wild with need too. Both of you let your jaws drop as you sank onto his length. Your slick leaked out around his cock, running down the inside of his thighs. Jason’s head lolled from side to side before resting on your forehead. He could see himself reflected in your eyes. Still just as ruined and debauched as when watching himself in the mirror. Your walls contracted around him. He thrusted up, filling you more. 

Quickly, your hand flashed to press back on his chest. “Don’t move. I like feeling you throb in me.” 

Thumbing over his nipples made his cock twitch inside you. As did tugging at the curls at the nape of his neck. And mouthing over where his lips were stretched around the gag. He whined needily as you dragged your nails down his chest. It sounded faintly like “please.”

You raised up. Dropped down slowly. You had mercy on him, building up your orgasm to where you’d left him. Soon you were panting. Your eyes closed. Jason’s breath puffed out of his nose and his guttural noises struggled past the obstruction. With a flick of your fingers, the ball gag released and Jason was free to let his sounds fall into the open air. He gripped the chains of the cuffs. 

You were both so close. 

You bounced harder on his lap. Reaching up, you gripped his throat. That was it. Jason went rigid and filed you with his release. You fell with him. 

When the world was less blurry, you slumped into his chest. It took a moment to work up enough oxygen so you could unlock his cuffs. Jason slid down into the pillows as you massaged his wrists and soothed them with lotion. Then you curled up next to him and dragged the blankets over your bodies. 

You kissed his chest. “Feel better, love?” 

Jason was already snoring. 


End file.
